This invention relates to modular open plan furniture arrangements, and in particular to a system for providing temporary visual privacy across an interval provided in the open plan furniture arrangement.
Modular open plan furniture arrangements are generally composed of a series of vertical panels that may be joined together to define a work space for an office worker or series of workers. The panels may be used in conjunction with desks and other furniture elements that stand upon the floor or are hung from the panels.
While such systems are in worldwide use and account for a substantial percentage of the total sales of office furniture, in spite of their wide popularity, probably the most common complaint from workers using modular open plan furniture is a lack of privacy. In response to this shortcoming, some of the dozens of manufacturers of these systems have offered a hinged door as an attempt to deal with the need. A conventional door, however, fails to recognize the real nature of the need and the structure to which the door is to be added, namely; portable, flexible, loosely-positioned furniture. Furthermore, openings to a work station or intervals in a modular open plan furniture arrangement can be any width from 22 inches to over 60 inches. Also, the panels normally are rarely leveled exactly plumb so that the width of the opening may vary from top to bottom. Doors currently provided are commonly supplied with a threshold that both engages adjacent panels and functions to try to control the width at the bottom to the exact width required by the door in order to properly close and latch. Most of such systems also supply a header member to control the width at the top. The header member must, of necessity, require that the door be of a conventional height so that an individual's head will cleanly clear the header.
The most common height employed in modular open plan furniture arrangements is approximately 60 inches, while a conventional door frame requires approximately 84 inches in height. Raising the panel system to meet the height of the door is highly undesirable as it is more expensive, blocks lateral lighting, and tends to make small work stations seem as if they are much smaller than actual. In addition, a hinged door requires clear floor space to allow it to open so that individuals may pass through the opening. With office rental costs reaching considerably high levels, it is imperative that every square foot of space be utilized, rather than becoming wasted space to accommodate the swing of a door. Furthermore, space planners are severely restricted in layouts of work stations if the layouts are limited to only one or two potential opening widths that can be covered by a conventional door.
Conventional door systems ignore the fact that the privacy complaint of office workers is not for physical privacy, but rather for visual privacy. The continual flow of office workers passing an opening provides not only a distraction, but also an invitation to intrude, interrupting the thought process and therefore reducing efficiency.
Therefore, the following are realistic requirements for an ideal system for providing visual privacy:
1. It should provide standing visual privacy. PA0 2. It should be capable of being made to any height that the modular open plan furniture arrangement employs. PA0 3. It should blend into the system, accomplishing its purpose with a minimum of visual and physical discord with the modular open plan furniture arrangement. PA0 4. It should be a physical barrier to entry. PA0 5. It should be able to span any conventional work station opening or interval between 22 inches and at least 60 inches, or more. PA0 6. It should require no modification to a conventional open plan furniture arrangement, and should be unaffected by shifts in position of either or both panels defining an opening or interval in the modular open plan furniture arrangement. PA0 7. A single unit should be able to cover the entire range of width, while accommodating the finishes and colors offered in the modular open plan furniture arrangement. PA0 8. The device should be inexpensive, yet not look cheap. It must maintain the quality image of the open plan furniture arrangement with which it is to be used. PA0 9. When not in use, the device should be as small and inconspicuous as possible. PA0 10. The device must be durable. PA0 11. The device must be quick and easy to use. PA0 12. The device must be easily and quickly installed and removed from the open plan furniture arrangement as such arrangements are intended to be frequently rearranged. PA0 13. The device must not waste space either inside or outside the work station as does a conventional swinging door. PA0 14. The device must not pose any safety hazards. PA0 15. The device must be capable of being easily packaged and shipped at low cost and without damage.